Long Time Coming
by The St. John Lady
Summary: After waiting a long time to hear those words will two members of the team finally admit their love and feelings for one another? FrankieBoyd pairing.


**Very Short Boyd and Frankie FanFic.**

By the St. John Lady (aka Nicky)

A year on and things hadn't really gotten any better for any of the team. Sure they did their jobs and lived their lives the best they could but nothing felt the same anymore. All the team had changed so much over the past year, Spence hid away from the world. Grace put on a brave face but all could tell she was still scared and had nightmares. Frankie threw herself into her work, but also became withdrawn. It was Boyd that was the worry; he was like he always seemed to be but more angry, more concerned, more close to the edge. He looked very much like a man that was only seconds away from snapping. It scared all the team but there was only one person he got close enough to, to tell things to. Frankie.

But then again she was the same, the only person she really could talk to these days way Boyd. When the others had gone home, she would always talk to him about her day. That's how it had been since the day of Mel's funeral. The night before started it I guess. Boyd had been down to see her in the lab before he left and had found Frankie crying her eyes out sitting in the corner. He held her so close all night. Next morning she woke up lying in his arms on a cold hard lab floor. Although Boyd's back must have been killing him, he never let on just couldn't do enough for her. He took her back to his so the could get changed for the funeral. He was so kind to her. Both seemed to just give each other the support they needed.

All the Cold Case team sat together a few rows back from the front, Grace held onto Spence who looked as if he was about to crumble any minute. And as he had done last night Boyd held Frankie's hand. As the tears flowed freely, well between the women anyway, Frankie squeezed Boyd's hand and leaned into him. Whispering in his ear all she could say was,

"Thank you Boy... Peter. Thank you." Although she knew she didn't need to say it she wanted to. He squeezed her hand back and gave a sad smile. After the funeral Grace took Spence home and Boyd took Frankie back to the Cold Case HQ. Although she told Boyd she was fine and wanted to be left he wouldn't and knew better than to leave her now, besides, how could he leave now? As they sat in his office talking Frankie moved over to the sofa Boyd was sitting on and cuddled up next to him. They just seemed to feel comfortable with each other.

As she lay in his arms crying he absent-mindedly stroked her hair, he only realised he was doing it when she moved he head to the side and let a soft moan of pleasure escape from her lips. It took him by surprise and he pulled back before going to apologise, Frankie cut him off before he started,

"It's been so long since I've felt so relaxed and comfortable Peter, thank you." She wanted to say more but couldn't find the words. Instead of searching she turned slightly and cuddled into his arms before crying again. All the while Boyd was silently stroking her hair and gently caressing her face while whispering words of comfort. Without thinking Boyd gently kissed her on head, it shocked both of them but neither wanted to pull away. Both wanted to say something but neither knew what or even where to start! As Frankie moved closer to Boyd she cuddled into the crook of his neck and just closed her eyes breathing all of him in.

"Frankie, I can't tell you how much it has meant to me to have you around the past few months. I don't think I could have made it without you being there." Boyd watched as Frankie lifted her head to face his, he kissed her cheek and said thank you. She smiled at him and put her head back into the crook of his neck. She didn't know why but she felt so comfortable in his arms, it was as if she belonged there. She pulled slightly back and spoke,

"Do you remember a little while back in the Debbie Brittan case we had a falling out over DNA test results?" Boyd nodded and she continued,

"And do you remember the way you apologised to me?" neither of them needed to think about it, of course he knew!

"Yes of course I do Frankie. I held up a piece of paper that said, "Frankie – I Love You, on it. Why?" He replied. He wasn't sure where this was going but hoped it would go down that road he'd dreamed of.

"It meant the world to me you know Peter. Not just that you said sorry or that you appreciate me, but the fact you cared about me." After a short pause to gather her thought she continued,

"It's been a long time since anyone has cared. Or told me they loved me. I know that you don't and that not how you meant it, but you still said it, which felt great." She paused again and placed her head on his shoulder. He didn't know what to say. Normally Boyd would never be lost for an answer, but not this time. It was as if all his Christmas had come at once. He had always had feelings for her but never thought in his wildest dreams she'd feel the same way. What was he going to do now!

"Frankie?" He wasn't sure how he was going to do this but he knew he had to do something. As she lifted her face to greet his, it took all his reserve not to just kiss her there and then. All though he was sure she liked and had feelings for him, he knew he was never good at reading the signs. After asking him what he wanted Boyd continued,

"I meant it. That note. All of it Frankie." And then after a pause to look into her beautiful eyes continued,

"Especially the **I love you** bit. I have done since I first saw you. I was afraid to tell you incase you didn't feel anything for me." His shyness apparent now she gently stroked his face. And snuggled into the crook of his neck again. They stayed like this for a while, not needed to say anything, not feeling uncomfortable with the silence, just both feeling safe with each other. As they relaxed into each others arms Frankie started to gently kiss Boyd's neck.

Boyd moved his hands all over Frankie as he melted at her touch and her kiss. He had wanted her for so long now he was scared he wouldn't be enough for her, after stopping her and voicing his fears she smiled at him and took the bold step of kissed him. On the lips and very passionately. Thankfully he returned the feelings and kissed her back just as passionately. After a few moments Boyd pulled away and spoke,

"Frankie I want there to be an us. But not for the us to happen here. In my office. Can I take you home?" He swallowed hard at the thought he could have got it all wrong. Frankie spoke while looking him dead in the eyes,

"Peter, please take me home. I need to be in your arms. I feel safe, loved and wanted in them." With a smile and a kiss he said,

"As you wish. Your wish is my command." With that he picked her up in his big strong arms and carried her to his car. With a final kiss Boyd started the car and they were off home.


End file.
